Farewell -- Please Save My Earth
by Kourika
Summary: Jinpachi finally is able to let go of his love for Alice/Mokuren and move on


# _Farewell_

  


## _A Please Save My Earth fanfic_

* * *

I wrote this story based solely off what I know from the OVA series, so if there are differences between this and the manga please ignore them.^^ 

Disclaimer; Of course these characters aren't mine. I borrowed them from the artist and the companies who licensed them for animation. I'm only a college student, so please don't sue me. I doubt I have anything you'd want anyhow.*wink*

* * *

Jinpachi Ogura cast a sidelong glance at the girl next to him. The autumn moonlight shone on her dark hair and lent luminosity to her pale skin. "Uh, Alice?" he tentatively broke the silence. "Are you warm enough?"

  


She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Jinpachi, I'm fine, really, but it's sweet of you to be concerned." She stopped at one of the identical brown doors and paused in her search for her keys. One glove clad hand nervously brushed bangs away from a pale forehead, and pale pink tinted the light skin. "Thank you for walking me home again, Jinpachi," Alice said in her soft, sweet voice. "Ever since we entered college every Thursday night you waited for my lab to finish, and then you took me to dinner and walked me home"

  


Jinpachi looked down and shuffled his feet, hoping the girl couldn't sense his embarrassment. "Aww...it was nothing, Alice. If I didn't do it you would have stayed with your plants all night, and you'd never eat or sleep." He shot her a cocky grin and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "You become more and more like Mokuren every day it seems."

  


"And you like Gyokuren, Mr. Architecture Major," Alice teased lightly. "I never realized you could be so serious until college entrance exams came around."

Jinpachi ducked his head again, a pink flush spreading over his cheekbones. Why did it always have to be like this when he talked to her? Despite everything that had happened between them and the other reincarnated moon aliens he still loved Alice Sakaguchi, and her praise meant more to him than anyone else's. It was rather frustrating to admit that his only real rival was a nine year old boy, but he had seen the tender light in Alice's eyes when she spoke of Rin, and Jinpachi knew that the part of Rin that was Shion would always have a hold on Alice. "Actually, I had an ulterior motive in picking you up tonight," he nearly whispered. "I wanted to tell you something."

  


A panicked look came into the girl's eyes, and she pressed herself back against the door. "Jinpachi, you know that I love Rin! I'm sorry, but nothing you say can change that." Tears welled up in Alice's eyes, and she hung her head sadly.

  


"It's nothing like that, Alice," the young man said, gently grasping her upper arm. "I just wanted to tell you that I've been accepted for a transfer to a famous architecture school in America." He forced a bright smile. "I'm leaving in a few weeks for a brief orientation, and when I come back I'll be concentrating on getting ready to go, so unfortunately, this will be our last Thursday together."

  


Alice clasped her hands together, and her eyes glowed like stars. "How wonderful for you, Jinpachi! They must have recognized your talent!"

  


"Well, I've had two lifetimes to perfect it," Jinpachi said wryly, grinning. To his surprise the girl stepped away from the door and hugged him tightly.

  


"Don't ever disparage your abilities, Jinpachi," she scolded him hotly, "and keep in touch! I want to know everything that happens to you in America."

  


The moonlight pooled around the pair, and Alice's earnest face now glowed with an inner light. Jinpachi's arms returned her embrace, and he bent his head to kiss her delicate lips. Seconds later he moved away. "I love you, Alice Sakaguchi," he whispered huskily. "Please be happy with Rin."

  


Ignoring the girl's small gasp he turned on his heel and walked off into the windy, moonlit night. The dead autumn leaves swirled around his retreating figure, and Jinpachi sighed sadly. Tonight part of his past had been left behind forever. He looked up at the windswept sky and contemplated the moon wearily. "Sayonara...Mokuren."

* * *

Take me back to [Kourika's Stories Page][1]!  
Questions? Comments?

© 1997 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

* * *

   [1]: http://neherenia.negaverse.org/Kourika/stories.html
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
